Akatsuki High
by Panthers and Lilies
Summary: Itachi is the new kid at Akatsuki High.  What will happen during his first year?
1. Chapter 1: Itachi, Konan, and Kakuzu

**A/N- I do not own the Akatsuki or any Naruto characters that I might put in. I only own the ideas for the plot. I know ItaxKo is an unusual pairing but it was worth it.**

ZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZN

Itachi stood before the large doors of the school building before him. The large gray and white building had a sign on it reading Akatsuki High. Itachi had just transferred there from Konoha High. It was going to be a hard year, but the hardest thing was going to be making friends. _Darn_, thought Itachi. _Why'd I have to go here? I heard this is where all the wannabes go! Man, I should've just gone to Konoha High! _Itachi kept on thinking thoughts along those lines until he saw her.

A pretty blue haired girl stood on the steps of the school, chatting to a bunch of girls around her. She was wearing a cheerleader's uniform and it looked like it was made especially for her. The skirt was cut a little short though. _**Man, what a beauty**_, his hormones said. _Shut up, puberty_, his logic replied. _**Hey, look at her! It's obvious she was-**__Never! _His brain interrupted his hormones in full swing. To stop having conversations inside his head with his hormones, Itachi looked away from the girl to examine the monsters he would be going to school with.

To his left, was a red haired boy with... puppets sticking out? _Okay, definitely not hanging out with him_, thought Itachi. Not surprising that all of the kid's around the red haired boy were giving him a wide berth.

All of a sudden, Itachi felt a hand tap his shoulder. He turned around to see a Goth kid seizing him up and holding out a hand to him. The guy had dark brown hair, dark brown skin and eyes that gave Itachi the creeps. Maybe he got plastic surgery or something to make his eyes an unusual grey-green and pupil less.

"Care to support the school through donations," said the raspy voice of the Goth.

"Ummm," Itachi was confused about whether or not he should actually fork over some money. He was about to hand over the cash when someone stopped him. It was the pretty girl from before.

"Pay no attention to Kakuzu. He asks for donations to the school, but really he puts the money in his own bank account. All of us know that, so he picks on new students to make them part of his funds. My name's Konan. I can show you around if you want me too." Even her voice was pretty.

"Konan, this time I'm really collecting donations for Akatsuki High. The principal asked me to run the school store." Was it just Itachi's mind or could he see the faintest trace of a blush on the boy's cheeks?

"You're kidding right? Since when would the principal put you in charge of the store? You'd pocket all the profits!"

"Mr. Nara thinks that I can handle the money matters better than anyone else, since I mentioned to him that I manage my own bank accounts. Besides, I know how to save on cash and drive a hard bargain. So I ask you what better person?" Now Kakuzu sounded mad. Although, when he got mad, all he really did was get calmer. Or, at least that's what it seemed like.

Slowly backing away from the arguing cheerleader and now promoted manager of the store, whatever that might be, Itachi continued the examination of his fellow students.

"Hey would you still like to take me up on my offer? I'd really enjoy it! And by the way, what's your name?"

"My name's Itachi. I'd love for you to show me around the school, Konan!" Even Itachi himself thought he sounded a little overexcited. Then the intercom buzzed on.

"Uchiha Itachi, please report to the principal's office immediately."

"Well, I'd better go. See ya later Konan!" Itachi walked off just to get lost trying to find the principal's office.

ZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZ

For those of you who wondered why Itachi's last name is in front of his first name, it's because I am trying to imitate the traditional Japanese way of saying someone's name. I found that out by watching subbed Naruto Shippuden.


	2. Chapter 2: The Prinicipal and Detention

**A/N- I do not own the Akatsuki because some of them are too creepy for me to have made up. I do like Deidara though: D This chapter might be a little bit weird for any people who happen to be reading this. I want to introduce all the characters before I get into plot development. I figure I'm going to introduce about three characters per chapter, so it should take me three chapters to introduce everyone. For all of you who don't know, Akatsuki had ten members before Orochimaru rebelled. This story has Orochimaru in it, so don't be surprised. It took me a long time just to figure out what character I was missing until I realized Orochimaru used to be part of Akatsuki. Now on with the story! I also do not own Yusei Fudo or any Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's characters that I just happen to put in here. This one's for you, Michelle!**

As Itachi walked aimlessly through the halls of Akatsuki High, the first thing Itachi always noticed was the lockers. For some reason, Itachi had a strange obsession with shiny metal objects. By that time, the bell had already rung and the halls were empty, except for the occasional janitor whistling the Beach Boys and cleaning up vomit with powder. Itachi then noticed a sign that had an arrow with the words, This Way to the Office. The gods of lost students had stepped into his life. Itachi eventually found his way to the principal's office. When he finally got there, he stepped inside. Inside the office was probably the best indicator that the school was weird.

The room was covered in really girly wallpaper, it was flowery. It seemed whoever ran the office had very feminine tastes (A/N- the principal and secretaries are male). The secretary looked up from his work at the large cherry wood desk.

"You must be Uchiha Itachi. The principal wishes to see you. You can go on in right now," said the secretary in a bored tone. Someone had obviously not had his booster for today. "Please go through that door to see the principal."

Itachi obeyed his commands and opened the door. The office was obviously very different from the other part outside. This office was more like an interrogation room than a flowery paradise that the wallpaper instilled. The walls were bare and white, while the floors were, to no surprise, white and tiled. A large desk sat near the back of the room, centered. In the corner of the office, stood a man feeding a snake. A little sign on the tank the snake was kept in read Orochimaru. A sign on the desk read Yusei Fudo.

"This is no ordinary garter snake, Mr Uchiha. This is a pit viper from Africa. Highly poisonous of course. One could say that I am like my little Orochimaru. Able to kill any little thing that gets in my way or causes trouble. See, I'm not the boss of you Uchiha. So I suggest you watch your tongue around me or maybe a little accident will happen. Of course, you might be directly involved, or you might not be. So chose wisely whose side you're on or I'll choose for you. Is that understood?" Yusei Fudo was a middle aged ordinary man who had a hairstyle that looked like an evil crab. Maybe he was one, because Itachi would never know. There were tattoos on his face that ran down all the way to the neck of his suit. No one knew much about him, except that he was a very emotionless guy who no one really liked.

"Mr. Fudo, may I go to class now? " By now, Itachi was worried (or maybe glad) that he missed homeroom and a little bit of first period. Of course, maybe he could stick around here a little-

"Uchiha! Are you on this planet now? I hope you are. I noticed you were late in getting here so I've decided to give you detention. Tsk, tsk. Detention on the first day of school. I expect to see you in the office at the last bell. Dismissed!" Obviously, was not a nice teacher.

A/N-Oh and for those of you who are wondering, yes, janitors really do clean up vomit using powder. I know from second hand experience.


	3. Chapter 3: Out to Lunch

**A/N- Hi again, readers! Okay, in this chapter, I figured out what grade Itachi is in. Itachi is in grade eleven. He went to Konoha High for 2 years before transferring. This story is based on the academics system for non- French- immersion students in Ontario. In that system, students graduate in grade nine when they are fifteen. Then that's when they start high school. In this story Itachi is 16 since he's just starting grade eleven. Hopefully, I'll get to do a chapter on his birthday! That is if I don't get interrupted *throws death glare at mom*. So on with the story!**

First period had been heck for Itachi. He got to class late and when he stepped through the door of classroom 315. Once he stepped through that door, he then proceeded to get assaulted by the teacher, scolded for being late, and then forced to stand up in front of the class and tell them all about himself. Sounded fine if you were living in My Little Pony Land. Unfortunately, it was less bearable for Itachi. He was sat down at a desk in the back of the room, and then he was forced to endure a torturous lesson in algebra. Exponents and other math terms were giving him a headache. His nerves had never taken on such a big hit from school. _I'm pretty sure it isn't good for me if I'm seeing stars_, thought Itachi groggily. Then the bell rang, signifying the end of class. _Thank god that Karma finally decided to take pity on me_, thought Itachi. Inwardly, he sighed. Today was not going as he planned at all.

"Itachi! Hey, Itachi!" The familiar shout jolted Itachi out of his reverie and brought him back to the real world.

"Konan! Do you need something," he replied hastily. Itachi was starting to get a little worried about that girl. His hormones were acting up **again.** Was this going to happen every time he saw that girl?

"Itachi! Are you out to lunch? Come on, we have two more periods to go before lunch. Don't tell me you've lost heart already! Why don't we eat together at lunch? Itachi? Itachi!"

"Hmmm? Oh, okay, I'm totally fine with that, I'll see you at lunch Konan!" The entire time Konan had been talking, Itachi had been thinking about how good the uniform looked on that girl. _She's so nice! Spending her time with an anti-socialite like me should be bad for her reputation._ Itachi was still thinking about Konan when the bell rang. _Uh oh! I'd better get going! Otherwise, I really won't make it until lunch! I'll be stuck in detention! _His next class was English. If they did Shakespeare, he would tear his textbook in half. He had better things to do that spend his time studying a rambling poet_. I hope the teachers don't think that hopefully we'll turn into that freak. Uhh!_ And with those last thoughts, he hurried into his English class.


	4. Chapter 4: Lunch Date

By the time Itachi heard the lunch bell ring, he was sweating profusely. In English, he had to go through Gai-sensei reading a poem by Itachi's worst fear, Shakespeare. Ironically, it was called "Ah! Youth!" The rest of the lesson was then devoted to talking about youth and how great it was. Then there was Drama. That was even worse. He got paired up with some random drama nerd named (blech) Tobi. He was almost as annoying as Gai-sensei, especially when he said things like, "Tobi is a good boy," in third person and in random intervals, or rather, every five seconds. It annoyed Itachi to the point in which he swore to at least bring ear plugs to Drama class.

Itachi walked out of the classroom, only to bump into the red haired puppet boy who he had seen earlier. The boy looked at Itachi and monotonously said," My name is Sasori. Are you going to say sorry for bumping into me, or should I let my puppets do the talking?" Itachi almost snorted and laughed at Sasori. In fact, he let out a cow like moo to cover up his laugh.

"Are you a cow or something? Can you actually talk instead of mooing like an idiot?" Of course Sasori had to take the trouble to insult Itachi at his most embarrassing moment.

"Umm, sorry Sasori, I didn't mean to bump into you. I was a little preoccupied at the time." He added the last part just to make Sasori stop annoying him and just move away.

"So the cow can talk now can he? Never mind, you can go for all I care." When Sasori called him a cow, Itachi felt a sudden urge to tear open the boy. Man, Sasori didn't know how lucky he was to be standing in a crowded hallway. But no one would mind now, would they? Itachi dismissed the thoughts from his mind and walked around Sasori. He didn't notice that Sasori was following his movements with his eyes.

**Sasori's POV**

_That boy didn't know what he was doing, insulting me like that. Man he would make a great puppet. Then I could torture him all I wanted. I'll nurture that thought for a while. Maybe my wish will come true and I'll have a perfectly good human puppet on my hands. _Sasori gave and evil grin and headed off to get his lunch. _Later, Itachi._

**Itachi's POV**

Itachi was walking as quickly as he could without attracting attention. The last thing you wanted to do in a school like this was attract attention to yourself. The bullies would be on you faster than a shark onto blood. Some of them were literally sharks. Finally, without getting lost too much, Itachi found his way to the large and crowded cafeteria. Itachi got in line to get his lunch and then retrieved a lunch. He had gotten to the lunchroom sort of late so the only things left for him and all the other unlucky losers were spinach hamburgers. _Mom would be so thrilled that I'm eating my vegetables_, thought Itachi, grimacing. The spinach on his burger was greasy and slimy and looked like it was moving. Sighing, Itachi walked out of line with his tray and spinach hamburger, looking for the familiar blue haired girl to put him out of his misery. In no life or dimension was he going to break his promise to the pretty cheerleader.

Itachi finally spotted Konan. Konan was sitting down at a lunch table, with a tray in front of her and a seat beside her. Every so often a guy would come up to her and ask her something, but whatever he wanted he didn't get. She looked like she was searching for him, but unfortunately for her, she was facing the wrong way. So, Itachi took control of the situation and scared the living daylights out of her. It was fun seeing Konan jump about five feet in the air with a terrified look on her face with her eyes opened wide and her hair standing on end. Itachi almost laughed.

Giving Itachi her best death glare (which was enough to destroy a city block), Konan growled," Took you long enough Uchiha. Where were you?"

"I was in a little bit of a stare down with Sasori. I accidentally bumped Puppet Boy, I mean Sasori." Itachi figured since Konan was the head cheerleader she would know everyone.

"Who's that? Is he mean? Did you hurt him?" Of course, Itachi couldn't miss the questioning tone in Konan's voice. Maybe Puppet boy was too much of a nobody and a loser for the most popular girl in school to know him. No wonder he seemed to be invisible.

"Hey, Konan, I just forgot. I have to go and get a drink to wash down my...uh... lunch. Save this seat?"

"Sure! You might want to get an antidote before you eat that thing though. The lunch ladies are known to make their spinach burgers strong." Itachi nodded in agreement and walked off, leaving Konan staring rather intensely at his back.

**Konan's POV**

_Itachi is soo cute! I could just stare at his rather attractive back forever!_

A/N- Tehe! Please read and review! I'll hopefully have the next one up soon! If you're reviewing, could you please give me some ideas? Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5: Science Class of Doom

**A/N-I know, I know this might not be funny, but you know, you have to introduce characters somehow... so this is how I introduce Deidara. Deidara's fangirls will probably hate me after this but hey, what can I do? Please read and review! I don't own Naruto. Never did, never will. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's either. Although, if I did, there'd be more chibi versions of Bruno and Yusei and Jack and Crow and Aki and Luca and Lua. Just saying.**

Itachi was deeply disappointed when lunch ended. After, he had Chemistry lab. _Konan told me to watch how I talk, because there are a lot of chemicals there and Fumimiko-sensei was a very hands on kind of teacher. Might not be a good idea to upset her._ Inwardly, Itachi sighed. He seemed to be sighing a lot lately. Because of that fact, Itachi sighed.

Itachi walked inside the lab, expecting to find chattering kids. But to his surprise, he found every single person in that room well behaved and even sitting properly. For his generation, that was a miracle in itself.

Fumimiko-sensei was standing at the front of the room, in front of a chalkboard. She was dressed professionally, and didn't smile once. _But I guess she's pretty for a teacher_, Itachi thought.

"You must be Itachi. You're lab partner is Deidara. You will be expected to work and collaborate as a team for every project this term. Now please take your place beside Deidara. He is the one grinning stupidly at every word I'm saying. Third row, first on my left from the middle aisle." Even her voice was crisp and polished.

Itachi could now see who Fumimiko-sensei was talking about. Deidara was a blonde boy who happened to currently be frowning after the comment that he grinned stupidly. But it was true, he did grin stupidly. Glumly, Itachi walked down the middle aisle and sat down. _I wonder how much of this hell my nerves can take._ Deidara looked at him as he sat down and the stupid smile came back to his face. The blue eye that Itachi could see sparkled in a way that made Itachi want to punch him in the eye. His bangs covered the other one.

"Alright class, listen up! Itachi turn around and face the front or I'll give you extra work! Good. Now that we have that sorted out, we can now continue onto the lesson for today. Please open your Chemistry Now! textbooks to page 133 and read all of the instructions and safety procedures before you start. Make sure you do exactly as the instructions tell you. Yes Deidara, the school can't have anymore incidents with you practically blowing up half of the campus! There will be a prewriting activity and you will have to complete every single question on the two pages after the activity. Take plenty of notes as you'll need all the information here to pass your exam! I expect all questions answered properly and correctly, as there is no excuse for you to fail this assignment or not pass. For talking Miko, you and your partner will do one extra page for homework. As I was saying, you all have the correct format for answering questions in your binder. Itachi, I expect you to come up here and get your papers and textbooks that you are missing. Get to work class. You have to complete this activity before the end of period." Itachi was wondering what exactly Fumimiko-sensei had meant when she said Deidara couldn't blow up half the campus again. _I wonder what that guy did to deserve that,_ Itachi thought. Someone patted him on the shoulder and he realized it was Deidara.

"Fumimiko-sensei says that I'm her favourite student because I take the most interest in Chem, un. I like blowing things up, un. So Fumimiko-sensei actually did you a favour by pairing you up with me, un. Go up and get those sheets because Fumimiko-sensei likes promptness, un." And with those last words, Deidara pushed Itachi away from him nearly tipping Itachi over.

Deidara's POV

_Just what kind of a freak did Fumimiko-sensei pair me up with, un? He's worse than Lua who endlessly cries! What an emo!_

Itachi's POV

Itachi walked up to Fumimiko-sensei's desk to retrieve the papers. Without a word, Fumimiko-sensei handed a wad of papers to him. Itachi murmured his thanks, and keeping his eyes on the floor, walked back to his table. Because his eyes were downcast, he didn't see the looks filled with hearts and stars that Miko was sending him. Sitting down beside Deidara, he opened his textbook and started to work.

**A/N-Ahhh, competition! Next update'll be soon. **


	6. Chapter 6:Kisame

**A/N- New chapter everyone! I'm thinking of cutting my other story short so I can make way for this one and an InuNaruto Crossover fanfic. Any objections? Please PM me or Review my other story. I do not own Naruto otherwise the Akatsuki would be so much awesomer. I also do not own YuGiOh the abridged series. That's little kuriboh, not me. And I do not own the little copied line that I took from Phineas and Ferb. Sorry, but I don't own that either. Thank you for the reviews and feed back! **

The rest of the day passed with no real incident. The only thing that happened that was actually exciting was some kid getting beaten up by a guy who called himself Pain. Apparently, it was a fitting name for the high school bully. The only people who weren't afraid of Pain were Sasori (or Puppet Boy as Konan knew him), this guy named Kisame, Tobi (because he was too dumb to know how dangerous Pain actually was), and a teacher named Zetsu. No one else would and could stand up to Pain and his gang. Now, as Itachi was walking down the street he lived on, he reflected on why Sasori was such a loner. _Maybe it's because he plays with puppets. I don't know, he's just an outcast. Hang with him and I'm an outcast too. Why is he so interesting? _

A sudden shout broke Itachi out of his reverie. It was coming from a dark alley close to him. Low mumbling voices were also coming from the alley. Peering around the corner, into the darkness of the alleyway, Itachi saw a group of about twelve boys surrounding another.

"Well Kisame, why don't you say sorry to Pain? He'll go easy on you, but as the freaky fish guy that you are, he might eat you instead!" They all laughed cruelly at the lame attempt at teasing the "freaky fish guy". _Come on, I may not be a genius but even I can see these guys are so lame. Isn't Kisame one of the only people who actually stand up for others? Wow, for a guy who talks back to "Pain" like that, he sure can't stand up for himself that much. _Now Itachi was thoroughly confused. The crowd then shifted and Itachi caught sight of Kisame. Kisame was a tall boy with what looked like gills tattooed on his face. His skin was slightly blue, as if he was choking. Then Itachi saw that he really was being choked.

"Hey! Let that guy go! He didn't do anything to whoever you are!" Itachi didn't know where those words were coming from, as Itachi wasn't the type to stick up for others. He barely stuck up for himself as it was.

"Leave him alone huh? And who might you be? An emo kid who just happened to walk down this alley? And what makes you different from all the other girls who have tried to help Kisame?"

"Hey, watch your mouth, Toshio. This guy's been hanging around with my girl. If anyone insults that girly emo, it'll be me. So why are you so interested in Konan huh? Man, she's really lost her touch with the guys. It used to be that she could just walk down the hall and about 15 guys would give her love letters on the spot. In fact, I'm Konan's ex so keep your hands off her, emo or you'll have me to deal with." The person speaking was a tall brown haired boy dressed in all black, a scythe pendant around his neck. His red eyes glowed like a demon's when he saw Itachi. _This guy actually has the nerve to call me emo? He should look in the mirror someday! _Hidan laughed when he said those last words and then yelled out, "Okay, let's get out of here and leave the freaky fish guy and the emo alone, maybe give them a little time to get to know each other. See ya, emo!" The guy with his hand around Kisame's throat dropped his hand down to his side and walked off with Hidan.

Kisame slumped to the ground gasping for breath like a fish out of water (A/N-pardon the pun). Itachi waited until all of the boys left the alley (because he couldn't risk being seen actually helping someone) and then rushed over to Kisame and offered him a hand.

"Hey, are you alright? I'm Itachi. You'd better come with me and head over to my place. We'll get something for your bruises. You can even stay for dinner. Alright?" Kisame just nodded at Itachi's words and followed him out of the alley. _A man of few words I see_, thought Itachi.

Itachi's house was a 3 story brick building with a pretty flower garden in front. The correct word to describe it would be quaint, if not for the 5 foot wrought iron gate around the entire perimeter. It was obvious Itachi's family was loaded. Inside, though was the true awesomeness. When entering through the plain white door (which of course forced Itachi to get out his key ring) the first thing a person saw was a long plain white hallway. Itachi and Kisame walked through the hallway and Itachi (again) unlocked the door to go through. Whoever built that house was obviously paranoid of thieves. The two boys entered into a huge kitchen that professional chiefs would die for. Every single appliance that a chief could want was in that kitchen and whatever was cooking was good. Or at least it smelled good.


End file.
